TORTURE STATION SEASON 2
by Marching Drummer
Summary: Torture Station Returns!!!!
1. Episode 1 RIVER RAFTING!

TORTURE STATION SURVIVOR!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or Survivor ®. I sure wish I did. I would be rolling in dough. On to the story!!!  
  
Host: Hi! You might remember me from Season 1. But I am back for another season of this wonderful show. We are filming live from Panama!! Here are our 3 tribes!!!  
  
Millenium Tribe: Egypt Tribe: Dragon Tribe  
  
Yugi Motou Marik Ishtar Seto Kaiba Yami Yugi Yami Marik Mokuba Kaiba Joey Wheeler Isis Ishtar Maximillion Pegasus Tristan Taylor Shadi Duke Devlin Ryou Bakura Chibi Tea Mai Valentine Tea Gardner Yami Bakura Elmer Fudd  
  
Host: So, there are the tribes! The rules are simple:  
  
The tribes compete against each other in tests of endurance and skill. There will be elimination episodes where you can vote off a tribe but they are every 10 episodes (this season will run for about 30 episodes) and the last tribe standing wins!!!! And there are no paramedics. No first aid kits, no nothing. If someone dies, they die. Now for our first competition. The first team to pilot their log raft to the finish point on this turbulent river will win the first competition. On your marks, get set, go!!!  
  
::the three tribes get on the raft and launch into the river::  
  
Isis: Aw, man! And I got this hair done only yesterday! Marik: Shut up. Im the one paddling! Chibi Tea: ::looks around confusedly::  
  
Meanwhile on the Millenium tribes boat:  
  
Yami Yugi: Watch out! Were gonna crash!!! AHHH!!!!  
  
::raft crashes::  
  
Host: The Millenium Tribe is disqualified from this competition because they crashed! Now to the Dragon Tribe Boat:  
  
Kaiba: Man, this sucks! Duke: Youre telling me! Mai: Shut up and row!!! ::Kaiba pushes Mai overboard::  
  
Mai: Gasp!! Help!1 Help!!! ::Pegasus takes oar and reaches out to Mai:: ::Mai is pulled safely back on board::  
  
Host: And, the Egypt Tribe wins this competition!!!! Egypt Tribe: ^.^  
  
So heres the score:  
  
Egypt Tribe: 3 points Dragon Tribe: 2 Points Millenium Tribe: 1 point  
  
See you next episode!!! 


	2. Episode 2 CROCODILE POND FOLLIES

Torture Station Survivor Episode 2  
  
Sorry for such a long time without an update. My birthday was on the 31st of July and I took a break. Now, I am back at "work" and here is the next episode!!!  
  
Host: Hey people!!!!! Our next contest is a daring yet funny adventure. Right now, the Egypt tribe is leading the points standing with 3 points, followed by the Dragon tribe with 2 points, then the Millenium tribe with 1 point. In this contest, each tribe must choose one of their members to try and run across a crocodile infested pond!!!! Now choose!  
  
::at Millenium tribe::  
  
Yugi: I say that Yami goes. He is the fastest. Joey: You sayin that Im slow? I want to go!!! Yugi: Yami is the fastest, but okay, all in favor of Joey being our representative, say aye. Millenium tribe: AYE!!  
  
::at Egypt tribe::  
  
Isis: I want to go!!! Marik: No. Isis: Why? Marik: Because Im the mature one here! Y. Bakura: Last time I checked, you would destroy stuff if you didn't get your way. I will go.  
  
::at Dragon tribe::  
  
Seto: Im going then  
  
::at starting line::  
  
Host: On your marks, get set, go!!!  
  
::contestants go into croc infested pond::  
  
::crocodile bites Kaiba in the a--:: Kaiba: OW!!! AHH!!!  
  
Host: Kaiba is disqualified because he got bitten.  
  
::Y. Bakura trips and falls. A red spot can be seen in the water. Y. Bakura never comes back up::  
  
Host: Ohhh, thats gotta hurt!  
  
::Y. Bakura comes back up. He has a bite mark on his leg::  
  
Y. Bakura: AUGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Host: So I guess that the Millenium tribe wins! Well, see you next time!!  
  
So, what do you think? I am thinking about giving Season 1 a 5 chapter extension. What do you think? E-mail me at Wildthing321@aol.com or say something in your reviews! 


	3. NO EPISODE TODAY! JUST A VERY GOOD PREVI...

There was supposed to be another episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor today. But I decided to type up something much better:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: The legend of Chaos Dragon  
  
Preview  
  
A man was walking down the path. He walked along singing some sort of tune to himself. He carried a case of milk bottles so he was likely to be a milkman. He approached a house, presumably to make a delivery. He knocked on the door and waited. Them the door opened.  
  
"Heres your milk, John."  
  
"Thanks. What the hell are you doing at work this early?"  
  
"What are you talking about, John? I come to work at 7:00 A.M every day."  
  
"whatever. See you.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The milkman continued his walk down the path when he saw what looked like a comet falling to earth. It landed in a corn field. The milkman decided to see what it was. He walked over to the corn field and found a crater in the middle. In the crater, there was an Duel Monster card. The milkman was amazed. He thought. "How come the card didn't burn up?" Then there was a flash and a dark shadow came out of the card.  
  
"What the-AUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When a mysterious shadow attacks everyone in the City, its up to Deondre and his friends to save the city. Using new technology that turns duel monsters into real and living beings, this group of heroes must battle against the very thing that could destroy Earth.  
  
YU-GI-OH: THE LEGEND OF CHAOS DRAGON  
  
Written by Deondre Smiles  
  
Rated: PG-13 for swearing  
  
I am starting to look for people to "star" in this story. If you think youre up to it, please E-Mail me at Wildthing3219@aol.com or if youre with AOL, IM me. If you have anything to say about the upcoming story, e-mail me or say something in your reviews.  
  
See you next time! 


End file.
